trollslumfandomcom-20200216-history
SerpentSlayer
Ophion Amduat, also known as serpentSlayer, is a Troll. His associated symbol is that of that of the planet Pluto. His horns are meant to resemble his symbol in that, if you were to place a circular object between his two horns, they would begin the bottom half of the symbol. His name, Ophion Amduat, Originates from Greek and Egyptian Mythology. Ophion was the name of a Serpent in Greek mythology that incubated an egg until it hatched, creating Earth. Amduat, in Egyptian mythology, was a many coiled serpent from which Ra, The Sun and all of creation rose. He belongs to a rather obscure cult which believes that giant serpents created the universe and will one day return and destroy it all. He is also a bit violent and for him, violence is the answer, most of the time anyway. Introduction Your Name is OPHION AMDUAT. You are a FREAK OF NATURE. As you are a land dweller with BRIGHT PURPLE blood. You also have very LARGE FANGS and a FORKED TONGUE, which causes you to HISS TERRIBLY while you speak. Your genes also granted you SPECIAL EYES made for SEEING IN THE DARK. And while this helps you to you know, see in the dark, it is terribly ill suited to living in an environment with lights. Because of your eye’s SENSITIVITY TO LIGHT, you have no lights in your hive, and that is the only place you can take your sunglasses off. You have a wide variety of INTERESTS, one of them being READING. You are most attracted to ROMANTIC FANTASIES and this embarrasses you quite badly, so you do not by any means let anyone know your interest in such a genre. You also have an interest in HISTORY and MILITARY STRATEGY. Reading the Journal of your ANCESTOR satiates both these interests. You are NOT INTERESTED WHATSOEVER in FLARPING. But FLARP you must, as your LUSUS is a giant, TROLL EATING snake named MEHEN. And you must keep her WELL FED. Lest you wish her to turn and EAT YOU. Your FLARP name is COMMANDER SNAKE EYES which is what they called your ancestor before he lost his left eye. Incidentally, you have lost your left eye in a FLARPING accident, and so you have also changed it to COMMANDER SNAKE EYE. You are the SCOURGE OF THE GAMBLIGNANTS, and your TWISTED SENSE OF JUSTICE keeps your LUSUS fed and feeds your THIRST FOR VIOLENCE. You used to care about the HEMOSPECTRUM, but since becoming MATESPRITS with QUIN FUNFMANN, you don’t pay much attention to it. You one day wish to join your ANCESTOR in the books of Legend of a powerful commander of the ALTERNIAN MILITARY. You will carry Alternia to GLORY just like your ANCESTOR, who’s name, (with a minor change), and strife specibus you have inherited. Your trollTag is serpentSlayer and you type in A manner that isssss mossssst sssssnakelike. You alssssso make sssssure there are five sssss’sssss per sssss needed in a word to pleassssse your matesssssprit. Personality Like most trolls, Ophion is Violent and believes that Violence is the answer to most problems. Though, being raised by a Lusus that eats trolls is most likely the cause of this. He’s sentenced many trolls to death through his FLARP games, sending them to the cave in which his Lusus resides to meet their demise. When he was younger, he simply despised those of a lower hemospectrum than he, which was a great many trolls. But one day as he was outside, most likely trying to avoid his Lusus, He met a very cute young Troll, and developed a crush on him. But, he was very low on the hemospectrum, having bright orange blood. It was either give up on the cutest troll he’d ever seen because of the hemospectrum, or give up the old ways of discrimination of blood colours. He decided that he wasn’t going to lose a good possible Moirail and maybe later, Matesprit. So, by becoming Quin Funfmann’s Moirail, Ophion learned to be less violent, and to not discriminate against those of a lower blood colour. He’s well mannered around everyone, though he can be a bit harsh towards those lower on the hemospectrum, old habits die hard, after all. And after a sweep or two, Quin agreed to become Ophion’s Matesprit, filling one quadrant. Fetch Modus Though earlier on, Ophion was seen using a POCKET FETCH MODUS, after discovering a meteor that contained a safe that held his Ancestor’s belongings, he inherited his JOURNAL FETCH MODUS, in which he can place a single item on each page of the FETCH MODUS, allowing him to carry a little over One Thousand Items at one time. Hive Ophion lives in the middle of a forest full of dead or dying trees, near the ocean. Ophion’s Lusus resides in a cave nearby. Ophion’s Hive is actually a humongous dead tree that grows out of the cave his Lusus lives in, His Hive has no windows, and no lights either, because of his sensitivity to light. And whenever anyone else comes over he lights a few lamps, for their sake of course, not everyone can navigate through pitch black darkness as well as Ophion can. Lusus Oh God. Mehen is a Huge, carnivorous snake with a venom that can kill you within Thirty minutes. The only way to save yourself if you get bitten is to bleed all of the venom out, which will most likely kill you. She has horns that resemble Ophion’s. She isn’t very helpful to Ophion, only threatening to attack if not fed properly, and attacking anyone who comes near Ophion’s hive. Eventually, Mehen attacked and bit Ophion, and he was forced to kill her. He worked quickly enough to drain all of the venom out and keep himself alive, with help from his Matesprit. He can now withstand many toxins and venoms, as being bitten once has granted him a sort of immunity. Strife Before Finding the safe with your Ancestor’s belongs, you used the WHIPKIND abstratus, but after he found the safe, he took on an upgraded version of his regular whip, inheriting Orhion Amduat’s BLADEWHIPKIND abstratus. He is a very skilled user of this abstratus, and he takes pride in that. Thief of Life This is…a rather Cruel sounding title. Though it does apply well to Ophion, as taking lives has been a normal part of his life, thanks to his Lusus. The Thief of Life will cause ruin and destruction throughout Alternia if left unchecked. Without anyone to stop him he will Destroy those who stand in his way, and spread grief and Misery throughout the Galaxy. Fun Facts! *Ophion’s Ancestor was name Orhion Amduat, hinting at his line of work. Orion in Greek Mythology was a great Hunter and Slayer of animals. Orhion, or Commander Snake Eye as many knew him was a hunter of thieves, Pirates, Gamblignants and anyone who would dare turn against the law. *Ophion has, instead of the normal yellow scleras for trolls, a black sclera with violet irises. His eyes are able to see in darkness that no one else could normally see through. He also has a forked tongue and large retractable fangs. These are what cause him to hiss when he speaks. *Ophion is secretly affectionate. But only behind closed doors and windows. He would never show public displays of affection towards his Matesprit. Category:Male Category:Indigo Blood Category:Troll Category:Karkat Vantas